


Wish Granted

by AgentOfShip



Series: Meet-Cute Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Fitz, Meet-Cute, Romantic setting, Strangers to Lovers, wishing fountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Written for the meet-cute prompt: Meeting their gaze after throwing a coin in a wishing fountain.A big thank you to @LibbyWeasley for the beta :)





	Wish Granted

It was hard enough focusing on making a wish even though you didn't believe in it at all but it was pretty much impossible when, right next to you, someone was wishing the most horrible, although rather creative, things. Out loud. While violently throwing coins and splashing water all around the fountain. 

"I wish your heart was ripped out of your chest and crushed with those stupid high heels you insist on wearing all the time and that almost got me killed by my crazy downstairs neighbor."

Horrible and oddly specific. 

Jemma looked up, prepared to glare at the angry Scotsman as she met his eyes but she was cut short. His wishes made it obvious that he was very mad at someone and Jemma would usually do the logical thing when faced with an angry, strange man and just walk away. But besides the anger, he looked really quite sad and that made her heart clench. His big blue eyes had a depth of emotion she hadn't prepared for when she walked to the fountain to give in to silly tradition. People usually came to these kinds of places to wish for a romantic encounter or to win the lottery and forgot about it ten minutes later. But she never thought she'd hear anyone sounding so invested in what they were wishing for, whatever the reason.

She had to admit his horrible but rather creative and specific wishes somehow made her curious to know more about the Scot or at least the reason behind his anger. He really didn't look threatening and he certainly seemed like he could use someone to talk to. And that only had a little to do with the fact that his blue eyes came with a startlingly handsome face and angelic sandy blond curls.

"That's a terrible thing to say to a couple of marble people."

He frowned as his gaze settled back on her. 

"I-I'm not talking to the statue-I--"

"I know, I was joking. You were making--"

"Wishes, yeah."

The anger that had seemed to fuel his violent wishing and coin throwing had fizzled out and he flopped onto the side of the fountain. 

"You know, I don’t think you're supposed to say them out loud if you want them to work," she tried, her voice playful to try and distract him from his dark thoughts.

"Well it's not like any of this works. If it did, I would go easier on the gory stuff. Probably."

"Well that is reassuring. I think," she replied, scrunching up her nose.

The corners of his lips pulled up the slightest bit and she cautiously sat next to him.

"What I really wish is that she thought of dumping me for that meathead before I introduced her to my mother and booked a non-refundable romantic trip to Rome."

Oh. Now she understood the wishes. Well, not the specifics but the violence and bitterness behind them. Of course, she didn't know the whole story behind it but she couldn't help feeling bad for him. No one could possibly deserve something so awful, could they?

"I'm really sorry," she said, sliding a little closer and, hesitating for a moment -he was a complete stranger after all- she patted his back in a way she hoped felt comforting to him. He looked up and smiled at her. It was weak but sincere so that was something at least.

"So you decided to come anyway and you're here all--"

"Yeah alone in a bloody romantic hotel where everything is made for couples. But I shared our complimentary bottle of champagne with Antonio, the barman, last night and he thinks I'm quite the catch and it's her loss. So there's that. Although I don't think I did what he meant when he told me to come here to have my wishes granted."

Jemma chuckled. Well he was definitely very cute and funny in a typical grumpy Scottish way, and she was curious to know which part of Antonio's opinion was based on actual facts and which part was mostly due to champagne.

"So what are you here for?" he asked after a moment of silence. "Hope you're having a less depressing time than I am."

"For work, but I'm rather excited. I've been waiting for this conference for ages."

What had probably only been polite interest turned to something a lot more enthusiastic at her words.

"Oh. Is it the Advancement in Science and Technology conference?"

"Yes!"

The simple fact that he knew about the conference was quite a nice surprise in itself but his whole posture changed as well. He turned more fully towards her and sat straighter as his eyes seemed to sparkle with interest now.

"I wanted to go, kind of chose these specific dates for that, but _someone_ convinced me I wouldn't have the time what with all the romantic activities I was supposed to do. There was this presentation on dendrotoxins this morning that was supposed to be amazing but oh well... " He sighed and, for a second, she had to resist the urge to hug him or kiss him or maybe both. But then, he brightened up again and turned back to her. "So are you just attending or--"

"I'm a speaker there. Gave my lecture this morning and well, I don't know if it was amazing but it went rather well, I think."

It was kind of an understatement, actually. The room had been full to bursting and there were so many questions at the end that she had to continue for more than an hour in the hotel lobby. And that was why she had treated herself to a nice dinner and ended up here next to the most famous fountain in Rome under the, admittedly, very romantic light of the full moon. 

The cute stranger perked up even more at her words, his face lighting up like he'd completely forgotten his terrible mood from a minute ago. He looked like he'd just been told Santa was real after all and, she didn't know what Antonio saw in him, but Jemma was seriously starting to think it was whatever-her-name-was’ loss.

"You mean it was your lecture I wanted to see? You're Dr. Simmons?" he asked just as she made a decision and started speaking again.

"You know, this tradition of throwing coins into a fountain is actually quite damaging. People are doing it where they shouldn't and it damages the water and nature around it." 

He frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Oh now I'm not even allowed to throw my money away in exchange for stupid wishes?"

"Besides there's a much better way to spend your coins than a wishing fountain."

"Oh really and what is--"

"You could buy me a drink. And I could buy you another one in return."

The flash of irritation on his face fizzled out before it really had the time to explode and now he was looking at her with big wide eyes again. 

"But-but why-why would you... You're-you're amazing and I'm the weirdo cursing and throwing coins in a fountain."

She supposed it was one way to sum up the situation but that wasn't how she was seeing it. He looked terribly flustered and genuinely surprised that she would flirt and make the first step. That man was incredibly attractive and the fact that he didn't seem to know it made him, of course, even more endearing to her. 

"Because I feel like you're very interesting but you also look miserable. I think you deserve your holiday in Rome to be a little nicer and I think maybe I can help. I could talk to you about the lecture you missed, I even have all my notes and slides in my bag here, and you can rant all you want about the woman who ripped your heart out."

"Oh. But that seems like a terribly unfair deal for you," he said with a small smile.

"That's why you're paying for the first drink. And you're free to also tell me what you do with your life to know about dendrotoxins."

His lips pulled up into a wider smile now and it truly was the sweetest thing ever.

"So?"

"Ah yes, yes, of course..."

"There's a nice little bar that's open late next to the conference center if you don't mind walking a bit."

"Oh you mean now?"

"Do you have anything better to do?" she asked raising her eyebrows as she looked down at the few coins left in his hands and he blushed a little bit more as he shook his head.

"Ah no, definitely not. I'm Fitz by the way."

"Nice to meet you Fitz, you can drop the Dr. and call me Jemma."

He went for shaking her hand but, feeling emboldened by the fact that this intriguing man was kind of a fan, she moved closer to give him one kiss on each cheek. When she moved back he looked even redder but with a dopey smile on his face. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"That's how you greet people in Italy."

He tilted his head to the side, eyes soft and sparkling, and she could feel her cheeks, and her heart, warm up a bit.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Your skin is much softer than Antonio though."

"Oh. And is that a good thing?" 

"Yes, definitely. I think a big black beard would ruin the delicate lines of your face."

Jemma laughed as she felt a nice little zing go through her. That was pretty smooth of him. And she didn't know about a full beard but she rather liked the feeling of his stubble against her cheek.

Hesitating for a second, Fitz offered his arm to her as they started walking. That was rather old school of him but it didn't lack a certain charm and she did just kiss his cheeks, so she allowed it. And it was worth it just for the adorably satisfied smirk at the corner of his lips. Could this man really be as good as he seemed?

Remembering the coin still in her pocket, she stopped for a second and threw it over her shoulder into the fountain. At least, now she knew what to wish for.

-0-0-0-

A month later, when Jemma woke up to the feeling of gentle, scratchy kisses down her neck, she knew that Antonio had been right all along. The weather outside was dreadfully Scottish and the bed was rather plain but as the smell of tea, warm scones and Fitz hit her as she lazily turned around, she decided that this, from the moment he picked her up at the train station to this very instant, was the most romantic moment she’d ever lived. And when their lips met in a gentle kiss, she made a mental note to investigate about those wishing fountains, because what she'd been granted had exceeded what she had wished for.


End file.
